All the things we do
by Kenzan San
Summary: New comradery and tender friendships between former enemys seem to fade as the hard earned peace continues. Ichigo tries his best to keep the prejudice and distrust of his various friends at bay, but there's only so much one man can do. It is then that he is shown the best and possibly only way to prevent a disastrous future. The solution comes as always at a high price. Neverthele


New comradery and tender friendships between former enemys seem to fade as the hard earned peace continues. Ichigo tries his best to keep the prejudice and distrust of his various friends at bay, but there's only so much one man can do. It is then that he is shown the best and possibly only way to prevent a disastrous future. The solution comes as always at a high price. Nevertheless Ichigo strives forward, and he achieves his goal but he loses much in the process. Hunted by all four races and nowhere to hide he reaches his breaking point but is thankfully caught by someone he thought long gone. With a new ally he continues to do what he does best: protect.

* * *

„How far are you willing to go for them?"

„How much are you willing to sacrifice for them?

„Can you bear this burden for the sake of their happiness?"

„This is nothing like the other Fights you fought so far, do you think you are strong enough to endure this?"

„Do you think you are capable of outwitting all of Seireitei, of betraying your friends, of leaving your family behind?"

„You will lose everything."

The newly elected 46 men and woman, known as the Central 46 looked down at the figure standing in the middle of the room from their high seats, their faces hidden beneath the shades of their hoods. Brown eyes were concealed by a curtain of orange locks. It didnt matter either way since Ichigos expression stayed unreadable, a blank mask that hid the conflict currently occupying in his mind. Every other time the answer would have been a imidiate yes, I can. Yes, I will. Yes, I dont care. But this time it was a different case entirely.

Was there truly no other way to prevent the coming disaster other than this?

He would be lying if he said he hadnt seen it coming in the last six months. Ichigo wasnt blind to the signs as small as they were. And he had tried. He had given it his all to mediate between the others. In a simple, hopefully not so obvious way. But Everyone seemed too caught up in prejudice. Too deep run the resentment from past experiences, past betrayals, emotional scars that were far too deep to ever heal fully.

His allies, his friends, human and dead alike, were slowly ripping themselves apart. Distrust creeped their ways into their hearts and it was only a matter of time until it evolved to all to real hatred. Distrust, hatred and a hint of fear. A truly terrifying combination. The hard earned friendship between former enemys formed trough shared hardship began to come apart at the seams. Thanks to the wars fought and won together they had won a few precious years of peace but how long will it take them until they start to see each others as possible threats once again?

On whose side would he choose to stand when the conflict arouse?

Ichigo had found friends and important allies in all races. But he had also fought nearly all of them too. Still he couldnt find it in himself to turn on one of them. He had no reason to, he trusted them and he knew they also trusted him. Even if in some cases the person would rather die than say so aloud. No, he could never choose one side when he understood and even more: wanted to protect all of them.

The Hybrid inhaled deeply.

He knew his decision already. But that didnt make it any easier. The Central Chamber of the 46 was right. He would lose everything in the process if he was to do this. Ichigo remembered the time when he had to make another choice with harsh consequences. It had cost him a part of his soul and two lonely years back then. But in the end, he would do it all over again to safe the people he had come to care for so deeply.

Pictures of his mom lying on the cold ground in the dimly lit streets of Karakura visualised in front of his mind's eye. The blood flowing freely around her, so much even the heavy rain wasnt able to wash it away.

When he was young he had been careless. Careless and powerless. Unable to protect those he wanted to protect. When he had grown up and got sucked into a world he was already part of long before his own birth, he suddenly got the powers he needed. He had fought countless battles, he had overcome serveral obstacles. Sometimes by himself and sometimes thanks to the final push of his friends. Somewhere along the lines he tought he was strong enough to protect them from all of the dangers they would encounter on their way, and if not by himself than together with his friends.

The death of the Rosario Memory taught him otherwise. Senna had been an unexpected friend. He had known her for less than a week. And still she had managed to get something from him nobody else had ever before. It had only made it hurt so much more when she had vanished. Died. For his sake. In order to protect the world, the world he lived in.

He would never forget, that no matter how strong he was, there was always someone or something out there that could take those important people away. It only served to encourage him more, to train harder, to become faster, to become more powerful than anyone. So that he could protect. So that he wouldnt have to lose anyone anymore, so that no one had to protect _him_ anymore. He had made it his job to safe everyone. But how was he to safe his friends from themselves?

Ichigo let his eyes roam the room. The faces of those 46, centuries old souls were painted in frowns and superior looks. Ichigo didnt take those politicans for any better than their previous, now dead colleagues. So their ability to clearly see trough their subordinates and forsee the upcoming storm suprised him. But not so much as their choice to discuss this with him of all people.

Okay, it wasnt much of a discussion as it was more of a proposal for a mission. Kurosaki Ichigos first and last mission coming straight from the heart of Seireitei and their rule makers.

Ichigo had asked himself a countless times how he could stop the haphazard emotional turmoil in his friends hearts. The Council presented him an awfully simple answer.

„How much are you willing to sacrifice?"

He would have to fight the ones he would give his life for in a heartbeat. And he would have to fight them seriously so they wouldnt catch on to his real intentions. Hurt them so they would focus all their hatred on him instead of their former enemys turned allies.

„You will lose everything."

He would never see them smile at him ever again. He would never be able to walk among them as a trusted and welcome friend. He would never sleep in the comfort of his familys present ever again.

„Kurosaki Ichigo, what was it that drove us to reach out our hands to filthy Hollows? What made us join forces with a group of misfit humans and let us forgive the ones we banned from our lands ages ago?"

„A strong mutual enemy grants a way to form new bonds between old foes."

Ichigo exhaled deeply.

The weight of Zangetsus double blades was a comforting presence at his back. The only comfort he could find in his current situation. He would be all alone. He liked his solitude, but he also liked having his friends and family close. Close enough to protect them at any given time. This time he would have to turn his normal course of action when he wanted to protect 180 degree. But if it was for their happiness, for their peace, he could do it.

He could do it.

His eyes finally focused, clear and full of determination. He could do it. He had to protect them. That was his self proclaimed job after all, his reason to continue his way. Maybe even his one true purpose in life. He didnt like to dwell on that tought and the meaning behind it. All that mattered was that they were safe and well.

He clenched his fists, the knuckles turned white from the force. He'd give all of his happiness if it just meant they would be safe and shove their hatred for each other aside in order to focus on the new threat. Him. For their sake he was willing to give all this and more. So this was exactly what he was going to do.

His eyes zeroed in on the man in front of him. The hooded man looked at him expectantly in return.

„I will play my part."

The man nodded and handed down a file containing various background storys for him to use and strategies for Ichigo to help him along the way to become the greatest enemy the Universe has ever had the privilege to witness. Ichigo turned to leave, throwing a last comment over his shoulders before reaching the door.

„Just dont fuck it up down here."


End file.
